Fiction Press Presentation
by Fictions R Us
Summary: I am known as Rye Hakashi...And I have just joined Ficyion Press.
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Hm...Now This is not my first story...But for this realm of FictionPress, Its as if it is. Now Id be awfully surprised if any of you knew who I am, which is Rye Hakashi, For I am an OC character...Which could be really painful knowing that You're not really "Shipped" With anyone...But you COULD be shipped with everyone...Which gives you faith."/p
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Rye! Are you talking to yourself again!?"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""N-No!"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Yes you are!"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""The fuck up Sunset!...Damn...I said her name out loud...Maybe nobody would notice...Except if their a Brony...Don't tell me you all heard that...FUCKING FINE!"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Rye leans back on the chair and twists around./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Look. Knowing me...If I ever have my own series, or if WE ever have our own, we would be hit with so many copyright claims...But that's not what I'm talking about."/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Rye then stops twisting around in the chair./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""I just wanna get out the way that I'M NOT A FUCKING BRONY!"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"He slams his hand on the table./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Yes. I know them and that's cool, and if knowing them is what you call being that then yes...I am a Brony..But I dont want to fuck ANYONE!"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Rye twists around in the chair once more./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""I mean yea, they have really perfect feet that you wouldn't mind sucking on."/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"A figure came from behind him and started to walk towards him, but he wasn't paying any attention and sat back up in front of the computer./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""I don't even know if I'm a Brony. Yes Rarity is pretty as a human being. Their all human beings right now and you would feel fucked up to fall in love with one...Im just not in love with anyon-"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"The Figure set a pie next to him on a plate./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Well look here. C'mon Toriel, say hi." He said bringing her face in to the computer camera mushing her face with his./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Uhm...Hello." She waves with a smile./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Pretty much everyone is here...I mean, you can always comment a character and I'll try to to put him or her in it..."/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Rye? Why are you in the dark with the computer screen being your only source of light?"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Because I'm Rye fucking Hakashi. Did I mention Jane the killer is a Yandere."/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""RYE!" A female voice was yelled from afar./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""And that she can hear far away!? Peace out!"/p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Rye jumped out the chair and ran out the room sprinting to the left having Jane chase him./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""YOU STUPID MUTHAFUCKA!" Jane yells at him chasing him through the hallway as he screams like a little bitch./p  
p style="font: 12px/normal verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Uhm..." Toriel blinks twice at the camera, "Do I...Leave it or publish it?"/p 


End file.
